Silent and sexy
by Venetian King
Summary: I think there should be some stories about Red and Sally and this is one of them. r and r


Disclaimer: I don't own Cars. Wish I did but I don't.

I saw the movie a couple of thousands of time and My favorites are Red and Sally so that's where I got the pairing.

Oh and they're humanized. I don't do well on machine sex and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The everyone was at Flo's sipping gas and talkin away. All except Red who was watering his flowers. "Does Red ever talk or does he just water his Flowers all day?" Lightning asked Sally. "Oh, I don't know. He does always seem kind of distant." Sally turned to see the large scarlet fire truck down the street.

"I'm gonna talk to him maybe he'll come over." Sally started her engine and strolled down the street. "Hey Red?" she pulled up next to him. Red turned and gave her a smile. "Red do you wanna come down to Flo's it'll be fun." she reversed a little to encourage to join them. Red glanced down the street and back at Sally. He slowly shook his head……or cab. "Are you sure?" she asked. Red looked down at his flowers then back at her and nodded. "Ok big guy. If you wanna come down, we'll be here." she hollered and made her way back to the group.

"So he doesn't want to join us?" Lightning asked looking back at Sally. "Yeah I guess so, but he is kind of shy so that might be the reason." she answered parking next to him.

Mia and Tia were racing around in a little circle, Ramon was with Flo as usual. Doc was talking with Sheriff and Mack. And Guido was with Fillmore, Sarge and Luigi in their little circle.

"Well it's getting late for me I'm gonna turn in for the night." Sally yawned. "Yeah me too." Doc agreed and slowly everyone started to disperse from the gas station.

The moon was shining brightly high in the sky. That is until dark clouds slowly rolled in engulfing the moon and all its shining glory. Now the only light coming from the sky was lightning rapidly streaking across the clouds. The lightning was so green that it made Emeralds seem worthless. Thunder boomed causing the neon to flicker on and off.

Just then a bolt of green electricity struck the streetlight and it spiraled down the power lines and to the each of the buildings' power box. So much energy went into them that it caused all the neon to shine brighter and brighter and brighter 'til you could see Radiator Springs from the moon. The spectacular lighting blew out with an instant. Then another bolt of lightning struck what was left of the streetlight and then a huge eerie green wave blasted through the town. And then another and another.

The storm gradually dissipated leaving broken street lamps, shattered or cracked windows, and a large rip in the street. Though the buildings remained in contact.

The sun shined its way over the horizon lighting up the shadows and causing Sally to stir a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she automatically felt she was in a strange position. She stood up and looked in one of her mirrors on her desk. She gasped at her new appearance she slowly took a one of her hands and brushed them against her long silky blond hair that barely reached down past her breasts.

'What the hell happened last night?' thought to herself. She reached for a sheet lying on the desk and wrapped her new body form up. She walked outside and ran face first into unknown chest. The two bodies fell on the ground. Sally quickly got looked down to see who she ran into. He was kind of tall with shaggy blond hair with a lightning tattoo on his right arm. "Lightning? Is that you?" Sally asked helping him up. "Yeah. Is that you Sally?" his tenor voice questioned. "Yeah, what happened last night?" she asked.

"I have no clue." he stood up wrapping the sheet that fell off of him during the encounter. They both walked across the street to Flo's where most of the gang was.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took a while for every one to make out who was who. Mack was tallest one he was a little chubby, with short almond hair. Doc and Sheriff were alike they both were round but Sheriff had a bushy mustache with gray hair and Doc Had black hair with gray highlights. Ramon was skinny with black spiky hair a tiny mustache and was taller than Doc and Sheriff but smaller than Mack by a long shot. Flo had shoulder length brown hair and was the same height as Ramon. Fillmore had log reddish hair about as round as Mack and was the same height as Sarge who had brown and gray hair and a beard. Lizzy was in her little shop but you could see her short gray hair through the window. Mia and Tia both had really long black hair they were both short and were really perky. Mater was as tall as Mack with a few missing teeth but they were in the back so they were barely noticeable and he had short blond hair. Luigi and Guido were skinny with both reddish brown hair though Luigi had a mustache and Guido had that childish look.

Everyone was trying to figure out how they ended up this way. Everyone except Red who wasn't anywhere to be found. Of course.

The gang sorted out everything and came down to one solution. They were turned into this form because not only had their bodies changed but so did the town. Instead of Flo owning a gas station it was more like a corner store. Ramon's paint shop was a now a hardware store. Sally's cozy cone motel was a hotel, and Lizzy's was thrift store so everyone got to cover themselves in clothes everything else stayed the same.

That day everyone started to take a liking to their new forms. It was a lot easier to move around in and a whole lot better to grab stuff instead of scooting them around with wheels.

Dusk was setting in and the sunset was magnificent. Though that all ended when a huge thundering boom came from behind Sally she turned to see one of the run down stores catch a blaze. "Oh no!" she screamed and ran to get everyone to stop blaze. It quickly spread to the other store. Everyone came back with either a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher. "Come on guys put it out!!" they all scurried around throwing water at the fire, but that barely helped at all. They all ran to get more water.

When they came back the saw a man the same size as Mack but he was well built, they could see it through his black shirt. He had short black hair, a scruffy beard and he was holding a large hose that was shooting water out at the flames.

The flames died down to nothing in a matter of moments. The man slowly tuned off the hose and turned to the crowd. Mia and Tia dropped the buckets full of water at the same time Sally dropped the fire extinguisher. The twins stared at him all googly eyed. "Red is that you?" Sally managed to speak. He simply nodded and started to wrap up the hose. He disconnected it from the fire hydrant and walked past the group. He clearly towered over them except Mack. Mia and Tia turned to each other and jumped up and down. "Oh my god he is so hot." they both said simultaneously.

"Red wait!" Sally caught up to him. "Uh…… thanks for the um……. Putting out the fire." she couldn't help but stare at his body. He smiled and continued to walk to his fire station. "Wait Red. Hold up you can't just go back to your station come hang with us." she pulled in his massive arm. He dropped the hose and walked with her back to Flo's.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Sally walked out of her home and down to see Red. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She walked up to the station where she saw Red planting some flowers. "Hey Red." she kneeled beside him as he waved a 'hello'. "So………" she tried to start a conversation, but nothing came to mind. "Can you pass me that pot over there?" a low baritone voice filled the air. "Who was that?" Sally jumped with surprise turning her head. "I did." she turned to see Red smile at her. "Was that you Red?" she asked. "Yeah." he answered back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay I'm gonna end it right there. Hope you guys liked it and please review. The next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
